


Free falling

by littleramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, This ship has ruined me, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleramblings/pseuds/littleramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're going to be okay, you know" Says Ethan, breaking the silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free falling

Aiden expects it to be the calm before the storm; the breath before the plunge. It's not. For once, things are simply good. The reign of the Alpha Pack is over, with some dead and Deucalion gone God knows where, he and Ethan have time to just  _be._

They get a place. A small, brick walled loft, a little out of town; city lights of red and yellow stream in through the window, cut by the cross hatch in the glass. Kaleidoscope colours fall on the floor, the creases in the bedsheets. It's home. The boiler's broken more often than it is fixed, it's cold at nights. The wood is of the floor rough and chilled under bare feet, but Aiden likes it, the sense of imperfection reflects them, somehow. They're broken.

Aiden feels it in the way he feels Ethan's touch, certain and ever present. He feels it in the way they lie together, naked bodies pressed close, a pleased hum in their connection; yet, beneath that, there's something amiss. Something out of place. They haven't tried merging since that night - haven't needed to, and sometimes Aiden wonders if either of them have really wanted to, either. It was always for protection; a way to keep the other close even in the most dangerous of situations. They don't need it any more. But, nevertheless, it was also means of comfort. They shared thoughts, Aiden and Ethan becoming  _AidenandEthan,_ two sides of the same coin and two souls in the same flesh. They were together, intimate in ways nobody could even begin to imagine. It doesn't feel right, having doubt about that side of them cast in shadow.

 

.

 

The sky is inky blankness, scattered stars shining down on the two as they sit on the roof, side by side; the length of their arms pressed together. It's simple, a slight touch. Grounding. 

"We're going to be okay, you know." Says Ethan, breaking the silence.

Aiden turns his head, tracing the familiar jaw, lips, face with his eyes. Ethan's are closed, eyelashes dark and beautiful against his tanned skin. Aiden wants to kiss him. "How do you know?"

Ethan smiles, a stretch of a soft pink mouth, gaze drawing up to meet his brother's. "Because it's you and me. Because I trust us." and then, softer, slight enough that it could have been lost on the slight autumn breeze; "because you're my other half, Aid."

And Aiden does kiss him, then, hand cupped at the nape of his neck, thumb tracing a bruise into the skin as he finds himself all over again. 

 _Yeah,_ he thinks idly, _maybe you're right._  


End file.
